Forgotten
by iSPAZZMACHiiN3
Summary: "Her memories are returning...Namine, make haste before Sora awakens." RoxasxOC SoraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Forgotten © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold & Italics**_ is supposed to signify a certain phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

**A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But I'm re-writing the four chapters of forgotten. I believe it was too sloppy. Btw, I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy (:**

F o r g o t t e n

Day One: Photos

_Long brown hair covered around her face as she fell deep into the ocean, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stared at her as her feet landed on the ground. He turned around confused and spoke out words to her, words that turned into bubbles. She turned her head slowly, her hazel orbs filled with confusion. She reached out her hands towards him and opened her mouth, bubbles were made. He stepped towards her and widened his eyes as doves began to flew up from where he stepped and a light was emitted. Feathers flew around the two as they grabbed each other's hands and watch the doves fly away._

-**&-**

"_S___," a boy with bright blues eyes, brown spiky hair, slightly tan skin; sat up as a girl with long brown curly hair; with pale skin laid on the ground, circling the sand with her finger. His clothes were a red jumper, with a belt hanging loosely around his waist. His pants part of the jumper was poofy too. With a crown necklace and black fingerless gloves._

"_Yes, R____?" R____ turned her head to him and furrowed her eyebrows, her hazel orbs staring right into his blue orbs. Her outfit being a simple white tank top with the black numbers of 21 and green bootie shorts with thin black belt hanging loosely around her hips._

"_I didn't say anything S___…" He chuckled and lay back down. She giggled and closed her eyes,_

"_Whoa! Give me a break, K____." S___ sat back up as a girl with short red hair and blue eyes stand over him; laughing. Her outfit was simple as well, a white tank top and a purple skirt, with a darker shade of purple belt on her hips. R____ snapped open her eyes and saw aqua eyes and silver hair._

"_Ah! R___! You scared me!" R___ raised an eyebrow at the girl and flicked her forehead. His outfit was a yellow wife beater and dark blue poofy pants._

"_We have work to do, stop doing nothing and start doing something, R____." R____ pouted and rubbed her forehead._

"_No way, R___. Doing nothing is what I'm best at."_

-**&-**

"_If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one?" R____ smiled and turned her head to R___, her brown curls slightly hitting his face._

"_Maybe it was destiny?"_

-**&-**

"_This world has been connected."__R____ tilted her head and moved closer to S___._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Tied to the darkness." _

-**&-**

"_R___, stop lying! There's no such thing as sea monst-" R___ smirked and ran up to her, and poked her waist, making her laugh. She turned and lightly pushed him. She walked to see S___ and K____ at the dock, talking together._

"_S___, don't ever change." R____ stared at the two as R___ grabbed her hand and led her off._

-**&-**

"_The door has opened." R____ panted and stepped forward to R___,_

"_What are you talking about?"_

-**&-**

"You understand nothing." The boy brunette reached his hands out as the ground begun to shook and the girl brunette fell to the floor.

"R____!"

"S___! Help!"

_**A scattered dream that's like a far off memory.**_

_**A far off memory that's like a scattered dream.**_

_**I want to line the pieces up.**_

_**Yours and Mine.**_

She sat up, hand over her heart and soft pants were heard as she calmed down her breathing. Dragging her feet over and off the bed, she fiddled with her key necklace.

"Dreams of me doing things I possibly would never imagine, what is this suppose to mean?" She yawned and stretched her arms. She lazily glanced over her clock and her eyes widened,

"I'm late!"

**-&**-

"Seifer's has gone too far this time!" A girl, with brown medium length curls, wearing a orange tank top with white flowers and light brown khakis, lightly stomped her feet.

"Olette's right!" A chubby boy, with messy brown locks agreed. Olette's green eyes, along with two other pairs turned to a boy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing a black and white outfit. He quickly nodded his head.

"See, that's not, really bugs me." Another blonde hair boy, this time with brown eyes jumped off his seat. He squeezed his fist,

"What really bothers me, is that he's going around telling everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Kelpto Club! " He turned to the blue eyed boy,

"Roxas, have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Cause I haven't, never!" Roxas looked up at him,

"What's wrong, Hayner?" A rushed, yet soft voice was heard from the doorway. Hayner turned his heard towards the voice.

"Reira, you're late!" The chubby boy exclaimed, Reira bit her lip and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Pence, it is summer; so I slept in." Olette clapped her hands and rushed towards Reira.

"You got a new outfit!" Roxas scanned his eyes over Reira's clothes; it was a white and green shirt that said 21. She had short black pants on and white tennis shoes. Reira nodded,

"Yeah, I guess because its summer I wanted to try something new." Olette shook her head,

"But your hairstyle is still the same, long curly brown pigtails." Reira touched her hair,

"I love my hair, I'm not sure why, but it means a lot to me." Reira gave a smile,

"Enough with the girly stuff, we have more important things to discuss!" Hayner threw his hands up in the air. Olette turned around,

"We were just talking about how Reira looked." The two began to bicker as Reira glanced around the room.

"Hey there, Roxas." Roxas looked up from his hands,

"Hey…" Reira gave a small frown,

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Roxas gave a smile as Reira just stared.

"Okay, so what's Hayner so upset about?" Hayner turned to Reira,

"What I'm upset about, is that the whole town thinks we're thieves just because Seifer and his gang is going around saying so!" Reira frowned,

"What are we going to do?" There was a silence until Roxas spoke up,

"We could find the real thieves, that would set the record straight." Pence smiled and stood up.

"That sounds like fun!" Hayner crossed his arms,

"What about Seifer?" Roxas stood up,

"Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner groaned,

"Oh no! The _____ are gone!" Everyone turned to Pence. Hayner widened his eyes,

"All our ______ are gone?" Olette stood up,

"You can't say ______, why not?" Pence held his camera up to his face.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Reira tilted her head,

"______...?"Pence nodded his head. Roxas squint his eyes,

"Not just the ______, but the word too!" Hayner crossed his arms,

"What kind of thief is that?" Reira walked towards the group,

"Come on, let's go gather some information." Everyone began to run out the door; Hayner being the fastest, second with Pence and Olette, ran out the door. Reira turned to run until she heard a thump;

"Huh?" Roxas fell to the floor, Reira widened her eyes.

"Roxas!" A sudden searing pain was felt and Reira grabbed her head as she fell to the floor.

"_Her memories are returning."_

"Reira?" Reira slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Roxas standing over her, his blue orbs filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and sat up; Roxas reached out his hand and helped her up.

"Roxas, Reira. Come on." Olette stood by the doorway looking at the two as they held hand.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Roxas and Reira quickly let go of each other's hands.

"No! I just fell and Roxas helped me up."

"No! She fell and I helped her up." The two both spoke in unison, Olette giggled.

"Whatever you say, let's go. The others are waiting for us."

**-&**-

Roxas and Reira walked towards the clothes shop, Pence waved towards them.

"Let's start investigating."

"Yo Roxas, Reira. I would've never imagined you too doing the such a rotten thing." Reira frowned at the store clerk,

"But we didn't…" Roxas nodded,

"We didn't steal anything." The clerk shook his head,

"I'd like to believe you, but…who else would steal it?"

"Steal what stuff?"

"Hey, I'm not going to tell you, why not go ask the accessories shop?" Reira frowned as the others walked towards the other shop, she turned to the clerk.

"You don't have any solid proof that we actually did it, what if someone was framing us? It isn't really nice to talk to people like that." The clerk stayed silent,

"Come on, Reira!" Reira turned around to Hayner,

"In a bit!" She turned back around to the clerk,

"But no worries, I can't really blame you for your opinion." Reira smiled and ran towards her friends as the clerk widened his eyes and sighed.

"I really can't imagine them doing such a rotten thing…"

**-&**-

"It's you two, you know. You two used to be my favorite customers." The girl clerk frowned at Roxas and Reira.

"We're not thieves!"

"Okay…the woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." The gang turned around to the candy shop and walked towards it.

"Have you seen my cat?" Roxas scratched his head,

"Um…" Reira looked up and poked Roxas's arm. He turned to her,

"Hmm?" Reira pointed up. Roxas nodded and jumped up on the top and grabbed the cat.

"Here you go." The old lady smiled,

"Thank you." Roxas nodded,

"Did they steal something from you too?"

"Yes, something very important."

"Just so you know, we didn't steal anything."

"I believe you."

"What'd they steal from you?"

"My precious ______." Reira frowned.

"I wonder if Seifer knows anything about this." Roxas widened his eyes,

"We have to ask him, come on. Let's go to the sandlot."

**-&**-

"Thieves." Fuu, stood with two other people, Rai and Vivi. They turned around and pointed at Hayner as the rest walked up behind him.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner glared at Fuu.

"Nice comeback there, Blondie."

"What'd you say, Seifer?" Seifer walked up to Fuu and Rai.

"You can give us back the _____ now. There's undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _____ to prove that you're losers." They all got into fighting positions.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, _maybe _I'll let it slide." Seifer smirked as Hayner and Roxas got into a fighting stance as well. Roxas stood up straight and walked up towards Seifer. Reira widened her eyes in surprise as Hayner reached out his hands towards Roxas. Seifer and his posse began to laugh as Roxas bend down on his knees.

"Roxas!" Hayner narrowed his eyebrows as Reira frowned.

"Roxas…?"Suddenly Roxas picked up a blue struggle club and ran towards Seifer. Reira widened her eyes and let out a small gasp as the two began fighting. Pence shifted his gaze to Reira's worried facial expression and gave a small smirk.

"Worried for Roxas?" Reira looked up at Pence in surprise and gave a small blush.

"I-I, M-" Pence gave a small laugh and shook his head,

"Don't worry Reira, Roxas will be okay." Pence turned his attention back to the fight as Reira bit her lip and muttered,

"I can't help it…" Roxas gave the finishing blow as Seifer wavered a bit and fell. Fuu and Rai both jumped in front of Seifer. Pence grabbed his camera as Roxas turned around and took a picture. Reira stepped forward to Roxas until a white blur flew by, taking Pence's camera and circled Reira; grabbing her as it flew by. Reira widened her eyes and screamed.

"Reira!" Everyone yelled as the white blur flew away. Roxas grinded his teeth and ran after the blur.

"Reira!"

**-&**-

Roxas ran faster than anyone there through the woods as the white thing held Reira.

"Roxas! Help me!" Roxas pushed his legs after her,

"I'm will!" Roxas stopped at the old mansion and saw the thing put Reira to the ground. Roxas ran up to the thing as it turned around to him.

"We have come for you, my liege." Roxas stepped back as the thing unzipped it's mouth.

"Roxas! Use the struggle bat!" Roxas nodded and began to attack the thing. Reira shakily stood up,

"It's no use…" Roxas looked down at his bat as it began to light up. He widened his eyes as Reira felt her necklace burn up. She looked down and saw it light up as well.

"What is this thing?" The objects turned into huge key like weapons. Roxas shook his head and ran to attack the enemy. Reira looked down at her weapon, noting it look like Roxas's weapon, except her colors were cream instead of gold. Suddenly the disappeared, along with the thing and the pictures flew up in the air. Roxas turned around and ran towards Reira,

"Are you okay?" Reira nodded,

"I'm fine, but are those the pictures?"

**-&**-

"Reira and the pictures were just lying there." Roxas handed Hayner the pictures.

"How do we prove that we didn't take them?" Hayner flipped through the pictures,

"What's this?" Reira looked down to see the picture of her and Roxas; standing near the shop with the store clerk.

"We were his first customers after she took over the shop." Olette smiled,

"It's a really nice photo." She gasped as Pence pointed at her,

"Hey, you just said, 'photo'!" Hayner suddenly smirked,

"Hey, it's a boy...and Reira." Reira looked down at the pictures to see her, Roxas, and the clerk. A light pink blushed was painted on her face,

"You look happy, Reira." Olette giggled as Reira shook her head. Pence smirked,

"You look jealous, Roxas." Roxas shook his head,

"Do not." Pence and Hayner laughed,

"Notice how all the stolen pictures are of Roxas and Reira."

"Is that why everyone thought it was us?"

"Did the thief want to steal the real Roxas and Reira?" Hayner shook his head,

"Why would anyone want to steal these two bone heads." Roxas laughed,

"Oh thanks." The group laughed as Hayner gave Reira a noogie. The train's whistle was heard,

"Well, it's getting late and I'm pretty sure we all have to get home for dinner." Olette put her hand on her hips and gestured everyone out from the usual spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Forgotten © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold&Italics**_ is a phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

**A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But I'm writing the four chapters of forgotten. I believe it was too sloppy. Btw, I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy (:**

F o r g o t t e n

Day Two : Hayner's plan

"_Ugh." The boy brunette twitched as a dog licked his cheek._

"_Where am I?" He turned around and widened his eyes,_

"_R____! Are you okay?" He ran to the other brunette,_

"_R____! Come on!" He shook her shoulders, she slowly opened her eyes._

"_S___…?" He hugged her petite body._

"_I'm glad you're okay." She groaned and touched her forehead,_

"_S___...where are we?" He looked down and shook his head,_

"_I-I, don't know anymore." _

"_What happened to our home, our friends?"_

_-__**&-**_

_The boy brunette turned around as black monsters come up from the floor._

"_S___!" The girl brunette was surrounded by the monsters. The boy turned around,_

"_K____!"_

"_They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The monsters disappeared as a man with a scar held a weapon in his hand. _

_-__**&-**_

_Two figures fell from the sky and landed on the two brunettes. _

_-__**&-**_

_The dog in green smiled,_

"_Why don't you come with us? We can go to others worlds on our vessel." _

"_Sora, R____, go with them. Especially if you guys wanna find your way home and to your friends." The scar face man said as another girl with short black hair stood beside him. The duck and dog reached out their hands._

"_Name's Goofy. "_

"_Name's Donald." The boy brunette smiled,_

"_I'm Sora." The girl brunette smiled also,_

"_I'm R____." _

_-__**&-**_

"_The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Sora stared at his Keyblade as Reira put a hand on his shoulder._

"_It'll be okay, Sora." Sora looked up at her and gave a smile._

"_As long as we stick together, R____." A girl with medium length brown curls, wearing a pink dress smiled softly,_

"_That's right, the Keyblade." Sora lifted up the Keyblade,_

"_So…this is the key?"_

-**&-**

_Sora was fighting heartlesses as Goofy and Donald were protecting R____ and killing heartlesses as well._

"_Watch out!" R____ screamed as a heartless jumped for Sora. Sora quickly turned around and killed it with his Keyblade._

"_Don't worry about me, R____! Worry about yourself." R____ slightly frowned at herself, knowing she doesn't have a weapon to protect herself._

"_R____!" Reira looked up to see a heartless jump at her. She widened her eyes as her necklace glowed. Sora killed the heartless as he tried getting closer to her, a light was emitted and the heartless was killed. Sora looked at her with wide eyes,_

"_R____...?" She looked down with wide eyes as well to see her very own Keyblade._

"_But the boy is a problem; he found one of the keyholes."_

"_And the girl?"_

"_The girl is a problem as well; she summoned a Keyblade."_

_**I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts, Lately…**_

_**Like Is Any Of These For Real? Or Not?**_

Reira sat up with a jolt and looked down at her key necklace.

"Sora…"

_-__**&-**_

Reira walked towards the usual spot and saw Roxas pick up a stick and swinging it. She giggled as he did so until he stopped,

"What was that about?" Roxas turned to continue walking with the stick in his hand,

"Yes, Roxas. What was _that _about?" Roxas jumped and turned around.

"Reira! You scared me." Reira laughed as Roxas began to slightly blush.

"Don't tell me you saw…?" Reira nodded and Roxas shook his head,

"It was nothing." He threw the stick behind him.

"Oh!" The two turned around to see it hit a figure dressed in a black cloak.

"Sorry…" The figure walked away. Reira lightly pushed Roxas,

"Look what you did," Roxas scratched his head,

"I said I was sorry." Reira shook her head,

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go to the usual spot, they're probably waiting for us._ "_

-**&-**

Reira and Roxas entered to see the gang eating sea salt ice cream,

"Here." Two ice cream popsicles were given to the two.

"Thanks." Reira smiled and walked over to the couch. Pence stopped eating his ice cream,

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Olette looked over,

"I sure hope so." Hayner looked over at Pence,

"Where did that come from?" Pence shrugged,

"Oh, you know…thinking out loud." Hayner began eating his ice cream again.

"I doubt we can be together forever, but isn't that what growing up is all about. What's important isn't how often we see each other. But how often we think about each other, right?" Pence laughed,

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Hayner scowled,

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Reira laughed,

"But Hayner's right, I know I'll always remember our precious memories together." Hayner grinned.

"Thank you, Reira. But I still think today is turning out to be a drag." Olette shrugged,

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Hayner shook his head,

"You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over, that's all! So, we all go to beach. Why? Because we haven't gone to the beach once this entire vacation. Think about it, blue seas, and blue skies. Let's get on the train and go!" Hayner turned around with a big smile as everyone stayed quiet.

"No? Come on!" Roxas stared at him blankly,

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke…" Hayner shook his head,

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart." Reira laughed as the gang ran off.She stopped and looked around to see Roxas still standing there.

"Where'd they go?" Reira looked around, Roxas face palmed.

"Well, Reira, they ran all the way to the market place." Reira sheepishly grinned.

"Really? When?" Roxas shook his head and grabbed her wrist,  
"Come on, let's go."

-**&-**

"Over here!" Hayner waved the two over to a poster.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals, that way. No matter who wins, all five of us split the prize." Roxas nodded,

"It's a promise." The two did their handshake. Olette fist pumped,

"Go get 'em!" Pence grinned,

"Clear them out." Reira smiled,

"I know you guys can do it." Hayner nodded,

"Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny, how much for five of us?" Olette tilted her head,

" 4500." Hayner nodded,

"And 300 each to spend there, what's that all for us?" Hayner turned to Olette,

"1500, a total of 6000 munny." Roxas lifted an eyebrow,

"To spend on what?" Hayner turned to Roxas,

"Pretzels of course, what else is there?" Pence shrugged,

"Watermelons?" Hayner shook his head,

"Too pricey. They're like 2000 a piece." Reira clapped her hands together,

"Pretzel it is!" Hayner nodded,

"So where were we?" Olette put her hands behind her back,

"We need 6000 munny, but all we have is…" Pence shrugged,

"I've got 800." Olette leaned on one leg,

"…600." Roxas sheepishly smiled,

"150…sorry." Reira turned to Hayner,

"And you?"

"250."Reira shrugged,

"I have 1500." Hayner widened his eyes,

"Where'd you get that munny from?" Reira blushed,

"I sometimes tutor kids…" Hayner shook his head,

"That's 3300, we need another 2700." Hayner turned around,

"Let's go find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough. We have until the train leaves to get 540 each." Hayner ran off as the rest of the gang stood there.

"Come on, let's go look at the help wanted list."

-**&-**

Roxas and Reira looked at the sign,

"Mail delivery, Cargo climb, poster duty, bumble buster, junk sweep, and grandstander. Which one are you going to do Roxas?" Roxas shrugged,

"I have a skateboard, so I think I'll do mail delivery. You?" Reira shrugged,

"I'm not sure, maybe poster duty and junk sweep." Roxas looked back at the sign,

"Are you sure you can handle junk sweep?" Reira grinned,

"Nope! But it won't be too hard to do; it's just hitting the junk with a bat…"

"I'll do poster duty too, but first you'll do junk sweep and I'll do mail delivery." Reira nodded,

"Good luck, Roxas."

-**&-**

"Are you sure you can do this? You look a bit fragile." Reira nodded,

"I'm pretty sure I can handle this."

"Have you ever used one before?" Reira sheepishly grinned,

"No, but I'm sure it's not that hard."The man frowned,

"I don't think you should do this then." Reira pouted,

"But if I don't, I won't make the money I need to go to the beach today…" The man sighed and handed her a struggle bat.

"Here is a struggle bat; I just want you to get rid of the 9 junk pieces, okay? I'll be watching to make sure you won't hurt yourself." Reira smiled and grabbed the bat,

"You can count on me, sir!" Reira smiled and looked at the boxes,

"Here goes nothing," She began to swing at the boxes. The old man stared at her wide eyed,

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Reira continued to swing at the boxes,

"Positive, sir!" Reira hit the last box and smiled.

"Phew, that was fun." She turned around to the old man,

"I'm done." He gaped,

"That was only 7 swings and they're 9 boxes." Reira shrugged,

"I hit two at the same time?" He grinned,

"Good job indeed, young lady. Here's 100 munny!" Reira grinned,

"Thank you! Do you have any more junk to get rid of? This seems very fun."

-**&-**

Roxas took the skate board and the papers, he skated around handed the 5 letters around. The girl smiled,

"You're a big help! Thanks, here's 50 munny." Roxas frowned as she walked away,

"Only 50? I'm going to have to do a lot of jobs then…" Roxas ran back to the girl,

"Do you have any more letters that you need to send?" The girl blinked in surprise,  
"Yeah, I do. Do you still want to do more?" Roxas scratched his head,

"I guess so."

-**&-**

"Great job! I'm almost done cleaning all the junk that I have, just one more set. But here's 200 for the last two sets you did." Reira smiled,

"Thanks a bunch, sir! I can't wait to go to the beach, plus. Doing this makes me feel like I'm learning how to use a sword or something." The old man laughed,

"How much do you have now?" Reira shrugged,

"I think 300?" The old man put a hand on her shoulder and smiled,

"How about you finish the last set of junk and I'll pay you 200. Good deal, eh?" Reira widened her eyes,

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take that much for just doing this." The old man shook his head,

"No, I insist." Reira shook her head,

"I really can't, maybe there's something else you need help with?" The old man stood there thinking for a while,

"Hmm. I do have this thing I need to move," Reira nodded,

"I'll do that for the 200," The old man shook his head,

"It's heavy, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Reira shook her head,

"Oh no, it's fine! I really do insist. It'll make me feel better if I do." The old man sighed,

"Fine…" Reira grinned,

"Okay! So where's the last batch junk?" The old man chuckled,

"Over there." Reira fist pumped and ran towards it,

"Alright!" The old man smiled,

"What a lovely kind young girl."

-**&-**

Roxas leaned on the wall nearby the sign,

"I've sent 25 letters, and I've have 500 munny. But seriously, how many letters does _one _person need to send?" Reira ran towards Roxas,

"Roxas! I have 500 munny, let's do the poster job."

-**&-**

"So I need you to spread out 15 posters for the each of you, so that's 30 posters. If you finish this I'll give you both 50 munny, which will be 100 munny. If you get at least 5 posters on a tall area, I'll give you each an extra 50, deal?" Reira and Roxas nodded at the man.

"Okay, well here you go." He handed them the posters and left. Roxas and Reira looked at each other,

"Tall areas?" Roxas nodded,

"No worries, I can get them. You just get the average areas." Reira shrugged,

"Whatever floats your boat, Roxas."

-**&-**

"Phew, my last poster. Hmm, I wanna try to get at least _one _tall area…" Reira looked up,

"This won't be too bad." She began jumping up to see how high she can jump.

"Well, here I go!" She jumped and got it but then when she landed she tripped on her shoelace,

"Reira!" Roxas ran towards her and grabbed her,

"Are you okay?" Reira looked up to see Roxas, except the sun was shining brightly around his face, so she couldn't see very well.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roxas…" She trailed off as the lighting seemed to change Roxas's appearance.

"Sora…?" Roxas normal facial expression came back,

"Huh?" Reira shook her head,

"Nothing, I just finished my last poster." Roxas looked up at the poster,

"That one?" Reira nodded,

"Yup!" Roxas chuckled, Reira raised an eyebrow,

"What's so funny?" He pointed up towards it,

"The corner is coming off," Reira looked up and pouted,

"Oh damn! I thought I had it too." Roxas shook his head,

"I'll do it," He jumped up and fixed it.

"See there you go." Reira looked up at him,

"Thanks, Roxas." Roxas lightly blushed,

"No problem. Come on, let's get our munny and go to the train station."

-**&-**

"Way to go you two!" Roxas and Reira stood in front of Hayner.

"Ha, we got a bit extra." Hayner grinned,

"Even better, how much? "

"We both ended up getting 700." Olette and Pence walked up to the group.

"We're done." Hayner grinned,

"All present and account for?" Pence shrugged,

"What do we have?" Olette smiled.

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we start with, we now have…7500 munny!" Roxas took the munny bag as Olette and Pence inside the station. Hayner looked at the two,

"We can't stay together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Roxas tilted his head.

"Huh?" Hayner grinned,

"Got cha!" Reira giggled as Hayner slightly pushed Roxas and ran off to the station. Roxas rubbed his arm and turned to Reira,

"What was that all about?" She shrugged,

"Come on, let's go get the tickets." Roxas nodded and began walking,

"Whoa!" The two exclaim as Roxas first fell and Reira tripped over a crack. Roxas fell to the floor with a grunt. Reira let out a small shriek until she felt two hands grab her before she fell.

"Careful, Reira." A deep, yet familiar voice was heard. Reira widened her eyes in surprise as Roxas groaned as he got up and rubbed his chin. A stick was thrown besides him, as the rest of the gang turned around in surprise to hear the two fall. The cloak figure let go of Reira and grabbed Roxas from the floor, roughly. Roxas stared at the figure confused.

"What?"

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Roxas turned and stared at the gang,

"Okay!" He turned back and the person was gone. Reira felt a small searing pain in her head but ignored it,

"Roxas, did you see that person?" Roxas nodded, until a train whistle was heard.

"Come on, Reira! The train is going to come." The two ran inside as Hayner asked for the tickets,

"Five student tickets!" Pence turned to the duo,

"Roxas, Reira. The money." Roxas began checking himself,

"Wait," Hayner turned around,

"Hm?" Roxas turned around,

"He took it!" Reira tilted her head,

"The guy that helped you up?" Roxas nodded,

"Yeah! Him, I bet he's still outside."Reira nodded,

"Let's go check then." Roxas and Reira ran out as Olette called to them.

"Where are you guys going?" Roxas turned back around,

"Remember when I fell? I had the munny before that; I bet that guy took it!" The three stared at the two.

"Guy?" Hayner crossed his arm as Roxas nodded.

"He couldn't have gotten too far…" Hayner lifted an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?" Roxas tilted his head as Reira turned around,

"Didn't you see? The guy that grabbed me before I fell and helped Roxas up!" Hayner stared at the two,

"There was no guy…" Roxas and Reira looked at each other,

"But he…" The bell began to ring, signaling the train leaving.

"There wasn't anyone, there…?" The gang walked out and towards the clock tower.

-**&-**

"It's melting." Roxas looked up at Olette surprised, as Reira looked at Roxas's ice cream.

"Sorry." Hayner took another lick of his ice cream,

"Cheer up, already. " Pence tilted his head,

"That was definitely weird…" Olette nodded,

"Strange." Roxas looked down as the others stared at him. He looked down at his hand,

"Can you feel Sora?" Reira choked on her ice cream,

"Did you just say, 'can you feel Sora'?" Roxas widened his eyes and looked at her,

"N-no, I said. Do you feel sore? Because you tripped today…" Reira looked at him and shrugged,

"I feel fine, I trip all the time. You should know the best Roxas, first time I met you. I tripped on my shoe lace and ran right into you as you skate boarded by." Reira and the gang laughed as Roxas blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Forgotten © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold Italics**_is a phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

**A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But I'm writing the four chapters of forgotten. I believe it was too sloppy. Btw, I like going by the plot, so yeah. So yeah, I'm going to have to write a prequel to this. It's going to be about kingdom hearts I, where it's about Reira and Sora. So this way, THIS story can have something to connect to. Have fun, enjoy (:**

F o r g o t t e n

Day Three: Station of Serenity

"_As you two both being key bearers, you must already know. One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." _

"_Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes."_

"_I...I wish for your freedom, genie!"_

"_Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

"_I am Mushu." _

"_Or are you both too cool them now that you have the Keyblade?"  
"Riku, what are you doing here?"_

"_I really flew; wait 'til I tell Kai__."_

"_I'm searching, too."  
"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

"_Sora, Reira, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to go look for my friends, they're waiting for us."  
_

"_Where are Donald and Goofy?" _

"_Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about Kai__."_

"_They're all my friends; of course I'm worried for them all."_

"_Oh? And what about Reira? Did you forget about her once Kai__ came in the picture?"_

-**&-**

A figure in a black coat stood standing in front of a white pod.

"_Who are you?" _In response to the question, the person slowly pulled down their hood.

-**&-**

Reira sat up, rubbing her eyes and her temples.

"What…what was that about? Ugh, my head. Everything…it was so fast." From the corner of her eye she saw a black figure,

"Huh!?" She turned to see nothing there. Sighing, she swung her legs off the bed.

"…What's going on?"

-**&-**

"I wonder where Roxas is, he's a bit late." Reira smiled and at the trains passing by. Hayner smirked,

"Why? Worried?" Reira blushed and shook her head,

"O-oh, no. I mean, maybe. Come on, Roxas is a bonehead. He isn't one that catches on so fast…" Pence laughed,

"Whatever floats your boat." Reira pouted,

"Stop teasing me." Hayner got Reira in a headlock and grinned as he gave her a noogie.

"Oh just go find Roxas, we wanna head to the beach earlier." Reira laughed and swatted Hayner's hand as she stood up.

"Alright fine, I'll be back in a jiffy."

-**&-**

Roxas stood nearby the couch, reading the posted note.

"...meet at the station, today?"

"Yes, Roxas. Today." Roxas jumped and turned around to see Reira nearby the doorway.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Reira sweatdroped,

"The station." Roxas scratched his head.

"We're going to the beach today?" Reira nodded,

"Yeah, do you have your stuff?" Roxas sheepishly shook his head.

"I need to stop by my apartment." Reira shrugged,

"Come on, let's hurry."

-**&-**

Roxas and Reira walked out of the usual spot and walked out to see Pence and Olette. Reira then stopped and bent down to fix her sandals.

"You go first Roxas; I'll be out in a second." Roxas nodded and walked out. Reira stood up and proceeded to walk out until she tripped on her shoes again.

"Ugh!" A hand griped her forearm, preventing her to falling over. A deep and masculine voice was heard,

"Clumsy as ever, Reira." Reira looked up in surprise to see a man in a black coat.

"H-hey, it's you, from my dream!" The person let go and Reira stumbled, trying to regain her balance as he walked away.

"Wait, come back! Who are you?" The person disappeared, leaving Reira with a frown.

"D-damn, oh wait. Roxas is waiting for me." Reira walked out to see a girl with light blonde hair wearing a simple white dress and flip flops.

"-at least once." Roxas stared at her,

"Me?" She smiled and nodded,

"Yes, you. But I also wanted to see Reira again…" Reira stepped up towards them,

"What about me?" Roxas jumped and looked at her as the girl turned her heads towards Reira with a grim smile.

"Reira, I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry." Reira tilted her head,

"But…why are you sorry? You haven't done anything, right?" She shook her head.

"Well it was nice seeing both of you." She walked away and Olette and Pence started walking towards them too. Pence stopped wide eyed,

"Whoa, Reira where'd you come from?" Reira tilted her head and slowly raised her finger to the entrance she entered from. Olette smiled,

"Good morning, Reira." Pence nodded,

"Olette's dragged me along to go shopping for supplies for the beach." Olette shook her head,

"We'll need sun block, I'm sure of it. Hey, you guys wanna come along." Roxas stood,

"Uh…um, wait. Did you just see that…?" Pence shook his head,

"He's stalling so he can spend more time with _Reira._ " Roxas blushed,

"N-no, I needed to go back to my apartment to get my stuff." Pence waved his hand,

"Excuses." Olette smiled,

"Very well, then. See you guys later." The two walked away. Reira looked up at Roxas,

"Who was that girl before?" Roxas shrugged,

"She told me her name was Namine." Reira tilted her head and shrugged,

"Don't we need to get your stuff?" Roxas nodded,

"After that, can we go check out the old mansion? Maybe Namine is there." Reira nodded and slightly pushed Roxas.

"Don't tell me you're interested in her." Roxas blushed and shook his head, flicking Reira in the forehead.

"No way, you're dorky self entertains me enough." Roxas started walking towards his apartment, leaving Reira behind with a tomato face.

"W-wait up!" Roxas turned around with a smile,

"Hurry up, we gotta check out the mansion!"

-**&-**

"Funny, how we both don't have parents." Reira nodded her head,

"It's strange, not remembering how we got here." Roxas nodded and opened the door; showing his living room.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Reira entered his room, noting all the stars.

"I see you like stars?" Roxas nodded as he rummaged through his stuff. Reira sat on his bed,

"How about this, Roxas? You pack your things, then we'll go off and wait till everyone is done and we'll retrieve our bags. Until then, we'll be at the old mansion!" Roxas nodded and zipped up his bag.

"Alright, let's go."

-**&-**

Reira walked around with Roxas to the sandlot, until some white things reached out to grab Reira. Roxas quickly stepped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Intruders!" Reira and Roxas ran up to see Seifer as his gangs fight the white things. Roxas picked up the two struggle bats and began to attempt to hit the things.

"Reira, go somewhere safe!" Reira stepped back and shook her head,

"I can't just leave you here!" Roxas looked back and the thing knocked one of the bats out his hand.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned around and tried to hit them, Reira ran to the struggle bat and picked up.

"I'm helping whether you want me to or not!" Reira tried to swing at one but they kept moving while Seifer and his gang froze.

"Reira, Roxas! Use the Keyblade to kill the dusk!" Reira and Roxas looked up to see Namine. Suddenly, a dusk went flying towards Reira. Roxas widened his eyes and stood in front of her. Suddenly a Keyblade appeared and blocked the attack. Roxas turned around a looked at Reira,

"You okay?" Reira nodded and widened her eyes.

"Watch out!" She pushed him and a Keyblade appeared, killing the dusks. Reira looked at Roxas and look at his Keyblade. She taped her Keyblade to his and a sudden light illuminated their sight.

-**&-**

Reira stumble and leaned against Roxas, who turned around and lightly grabbed her wrist to steady her.

"Reira, you okay?" Reira nodded and regained her balance; she gripped Roxas's hand tightly.

"Where….where are we?" Roxas looked around at the strange dark place,

"Station of serenity…" Reira looked at Roxas and down; noting they were on a platform with a picture of Sora and Reira; looking much younger. For one, her hair isn't that long, it was in a ponytail. Her skin was tanner and her clothes were different.

"Sora…" Roxas looked up in surprise as three items stood before him; a sword, shield, and staff. Roxas picked up the shield.

"I need to, protect those who are close to me." The items disappeared as a Keyblade reappeared in their hands. The dusk started walking towards the two, Reira noticed Roxas slightly shaking.

"Roxas! Don't worry, we're in this together!" Roxas nodded and began striking the dusk. A chest appeared as they defeated the dusks. Suddenly, after opening the chest, a grand door appeared.

"Young mistress, you have already done this…you cannot go any further." Reira looked up surprise at the mysterious voice.

"But…I don't remember any of this! I don't remember where I'm from, what's happening, and all these dreams that have. It's like…I don't remember myself." There was a silence as Reira looked down.

"Very well, we must test you again…to see if you still are pure enough for the Keyblade. Go, both of you, enter the door. Beyond that door lies a completely different world, but don't be afraid. Don't stop walking…" Roxas and Reira slowly watched as the door opened up, radiating a white light as the two walked forward.

-**&-**

The two walked on the stain glass paths, fighting off the dusk as they tried to reach to the other paths, sometimes stopping on platforms of either Sora or Reira to get the chest. Stopping in front of a door, the two panted, until a sudden shake was heard and huge nobody came over, knocking over the platform. Reira screamed as she slid down, Roxas looked at her and grabbed her hand, using his other to stab the platform.

"Reira, I got you!" Reira nodded and summoned her Keyblade, stabbing it as well.

"I trust you!" Suddenly Roxas slipped, running into the energy ball the nobody made. Attacking it head on, the platform became steady again. Reira quickly pulled out her Keyblade and attacked the nobody. Roxas jumped up and hit it over the head, knocking it down and over. It flew back up and grabbed Roxas, throwing him up; Roxas flipped and attacked the head once again, killing it. It stumbled backwards, and darkness started to consume the two.

"Roxas!" Roxas struggled and wrapped his arms around Reira,

"Reira!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Roxas's shoulder and pulled the two out.

-**&-**

"Where am I?" The three stood in a white room, Namine sat there.

"Roxas, do you remember your true name?" Suddenly the cloaked grabbed her,

"Say no more, it's best if he doesn't know the truth." Namine frowned as Reira looked at the two.

"It's you…" He created a portal and pointed to it. Roxas looked at it and the guy pushed the two in, Roxas wrapped his arms tighter around.

-**&-**

"Ugh." Roxas groaned as he felt something on top of him,

"Mhmm." Reira looked up to see Roxas under her, with Seifer and his gang taking pictures of the two.

"What happened?" Seifer smirked,

"Outsiders getting punished." Reira turned to see Hayner and the gang staring at the two. Hayner scowled and ran off, including the other two. Reira frowned and tugged Roxas's hand.

"Let's follow!"

-**&-**

The two got to the usual spot to see them eating sea salt ice cream,

"So you guys hang out with Seifer's gang today." Reira shook her head,

"It's not like that…" There was a silence, Roxas scratched his head.

"How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Olette shrugged,

"We didn't go; it wouldn't be the same without you two." Reira looked down,

"We can always go some other time, right?" Roxas stepped up,

"How about tomorrow?" Hayner shook his head, looking away,

"I'd promise I'd be somewhere tomorrow." Roxas widened his eyes, remembering.

-**&-**

"_Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals, that way. No matter who wins, all five of us split the prize." Roxas nodded,_

"_It's a promise." The two did their handshake. Olette fist pumped,_

"_Go get 'em!" Pence grinned,_

"_Clear them out." Reira smiled,_

"_I know you guys can do it." Hayner nodded,_

"_It's a promise."_

-**&-**

Roxas looked down,

"Oh…" Reira put her hand on his shoulder; he turned and looked at her to see her shake her head. Hayner got up and walked off,

"I'm out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Forgotten © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

**Bold** is English.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

**A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But I'm writing the four chapters of forgotten. I believe it was too sloppy. Btw, I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy (:**

F o r g o t t e n

Day Four: Struggle

"_It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and now with two keyblades, I change the world."  
"But I'm not going to betray Reira and Sora either,"  
"All for one and one for all."  
"Our friends are our strength!"  
"We're all in this together!"_

"_It is I, Ansem. Lead me into forever lasting darkness!" _

"_Sora!" _

"_Forget it, there's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

"_And Reira? She's the purest of them all, what makes you think you can protect her if you can't even protect Kairi's?" _

"_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

"_Promise, don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you…"_

"_Sora! Help me!"_

"_Reira! Bring her back!"  
_

-**&-**

Reira shot up and looked at her hand; she tilted her head and looked outside.

"Purest of them all…" She yawned and got up,

"Oh no! I'm late for today's tournament!"

-**&-**

Roxas looked around and looked down, muttering.

"Where's Reira?" Olette stood with Pence,

"Who are you going to root for?" Pence chuckled,

"Both of them, silly." Light footsteps were heard along with soft pants. The two turned to see Reira standing nearby them,

"Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will leave today as our new Struggle champion?"

"Hayner! Roxas!" Reira turned at her heard to see Pence and Olette saying the same thing. They turned to her and smiled; she shyly smiled and waved back.

"Time to introduce today's combatants. Four bad boys who came from the preliminaries; Seifer, Vivi, Hayner, and Roxas! Who will win the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Four Crystal Trophy! And a chance to take on our champion, Setzer." Reira looked around to see Roxas,

"Roxas!" Roxas turned to her and smiled,

"Reira," Reira jogged nearby Roxas,

"Hey, are you ready?" Roxas dropped his smile,

"I…I don't know." Reira slightly frowned and flicked Roxas's forehead.

"Don't worry; I know you can do it. I'll be there for you!" A twinge of pink spread across Roxas's face as Reira hugged him.

"Now go out there, and do your best!" Roxas nodded,

"Now, the first two are; Hayner and Roxas!" Roxas gulped and looked back at Reira who in returned smiled and pushed him.

"Go!" Roxas got up and looked at Hayner with a sad expression.

"Sorry, about yesterday…" Hayner raised an eyebrow,

"You're still worried about that? You gotta let that stuff go…" Roxas shrugged,

"I got a lot of my mind…" Hayner put his hand on his hip,

"Sorry man…wait, what am I sorry for?" Hayner smiled at Roxas; who in returned smiled.

"Our first match of today's struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner." Olette and Pence turned to Reira and ushered her over. Shyly she walked there,

"Who are _you _going to root for, Reira?" Reira shrugged; more concentrated on the battle.

"Both of them, I guess." Pence smirked,

"You guess?" Reira nodded, as Olette and Pence looked at each other.

"But you're rooting for Roxas more, right?" Reira nodded, and stopped.

"Wait-"She turned to them,

"And the winner is, Roxas!" Hayner lay on the floor,

"I guess I taught you well," Hayner grinned,

"Well I didn't, wise guy." Seifer passed them,

"Outta the way," Hayner raised an eyebrow,

"In a rush to lose?" Roxas and Hayner walked back to Olette, Pence, and Reira to see Reira blushing. Roxas looked at her and put his hand on her forehead,

"You're burning up…you okay?" Reira blushed even redder and stepped back, tripping and falling backwards. Roxas quickly grabbed her forearms and steadied her.

"Whoa, do you need to go home-"Suddenly the crowd got quiet. Everyone turned to see Vivi walking away and Seifer on the floor.

"And the winner is, Vivi!" Suddenly someone came up to Hayner,

"Seifer's withdrawn from the struggle for third place, "Hayner grinned,

"So I'm in third now?!" He nodded and walked back up on the stage.

"Now, for the final match. Roxas and Vivi!" Roxas got up and got the bat. The two began fighting; Roxas continuously hit Vivi, earning him about 172 orbs. Vivi hit Roxas but he quickly regained his orbs back. Before Roxas would get the finishing blow, time seemed to stop and Vivi became dusk.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned to Reira to see her climbing on the stage.

"Again?" Roxas shook his head,

"Don't get hurt, Reira!" Reira got up and ran towards Roxas as three dusk surrounded them. Reira stopped and felt something in her hand; she looked down to see her Keyblade and looked back up to see Roxas holding his. Roxas got in position and began striking them. Reira ran up and did a combo on one,

"Ugh!" One hit her in the stomach, making her fly back. Roxas finished his dusk and helped Roxas. He panted and grabbed Reira up.

"You okay-"A clapping noise was heard.

"Alright Roxas and Reira; fight, fight, fight." Roxas turned around to see someone with red spiky hair wearing a black cloak. He had green eyes and tattoos under them,

"You really don't remember, do you? It's me, you know; Axel." Roxas narrowed his eyes at him and pushed Reira behind him.

"Axel?" Axel stared at him,

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man, even the Dusks aren't going to crack this." Suddenly, two red chakrams appeared in his hand. Roxas blinked,

"Wait a sec; tell me what's going on?" Axel looked around,

"This town is his creation, so no time for Q & A's. You're coming back with me, conscious or not." Reira frowned,

"No he isn't!" Suddenly the atmosphere began to waver, Axel widened his eyes.

"Uh oh." Roxas began looking around and looked at the Keyblade. He threw it to the floor,

"What's going on!?" Roxas suddenly gasped as the Keyblade reappeared in his hand.

"Number 13, Roxas. The keyblades chosen one." Roxas grinded his teeth,

"Fine, you asked for it!" The two got into fighting positions, Roxas looked at Reira in the corner of his eyes.

"Go to safety, Reira." Reira shook her head,

"I have to the Keyblade too, I can help." Roxas looked at her,

"Please, go somewhere safe." Reira stared and him and looked at the Keyblade and nodded. The two began to fight,

"Not bad, Roxas." Suddenly someone in a red cloak appeared, Axel threw his weapons on him.

"Roxas, Reira. This man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas don't let him deceive you!" Roxas turned to Axel,

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" Roxas grabbed his head,

"Hayner…Pence…Olette…Reira. Hayner! Pence! Olette! Reira!" Reira stepped forwards with her hand out,

"Roxas!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas, our new top struggler." The gang ran up to him to congratulate him,

"Good job!" Reira walked up to Roxas and stared at him as he stared off into space.

"…Roxas?" Suddenly the crowd began cheering for Setzer.

"Roxas, it's starting!" Roxas shook his head and turned to go up on stage; Reira widened her eyes and grabbed his hand. Roxas turned around and stared at her, with a slight blush.

"Roxas don't let them get to you…focus." Roxas nodded with a smile,

"I'll be fine." Reira smiled as Roxas walked up on stage. Olette looked at Reira,

"What was that about?" Reira blushed,

"Uh…n-nothing." Hayner grinned, and gave Reira a noogie.

"You two little lovebirds."

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer." The two began fighting; Roxas began losing some of his orbs.

"Focus, Roxas!" The crowd roared with cheers,

"And the winner is, Roxas!" The gang ran up towards him, Reira grinned and punched his shoulder.

"I know you could do it." Roxas retrieved the champion belt and trophy as the crowd cheered his name._  
_

-**&-**

The gang sat on the clock tower, as Roxas held the trophy. He picked off the crystals and threw it. Yellow for Olette, green for Pence, and red for Hayner. Pence stumbled to catch it, Roxas slowly took off the Blue one and handed it to Reira, she smiled and shook her head, grabbing Roxas's hand that held the blue crystal and put it towards the sun. She scooted closer to Roxas, as the others did the same with their crystal.

"As promised,"

"Thanks a ton, Roxas."

"One more treasure for us to share." Olette smiled,

"I got a present for all of us too." Olette showed the 5 sea salt ice cream. Roxas smiled and jumped up, and began to slip. Reira widened her eyes and reached out for Roxas's hand, falling with him.

"Reira!" Roxas yelled and wrapped his arms around Reira.Reira closed her eyes shut and leaned her head into Roxas's collarbone.

"_Namine…? What's happening to me? Why is Reira connected with my dreams too…?"_

"_Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."_

"_Kairi? I know you."_

"_You're that girl…"_

"_Who? Please a name."_

"_I'm Roxas."_

"_I'm Reira…"_

"_Rea…?"_

"_No, it's Rei-"_

"_You don't remember my name, thanks a lot. Kairi, okay. Here's a hint, it starts with an S."_

"…_Sor-ugh."_

"_What's wrong, Reira!"_

"_My head…it hurts…"_

"_Reira…?"_


End file.
